


Timestamp: True North

by steelneena



Series: Even To The Wild Woods [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Gooey love, Happily Ever After, Love, Polyamory, Timestamp, a large gay, a medium gay, all in love, and a small angry gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: It's one year since Caleb and Molly found their way back to the...the 'real world' and Beau is heading back to the Isle of Rügen to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Only, little does she know, she's in for a BIG surprise.





	Timestamp: True North

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include this as an epilogue to Even To the Wild Woods, but it just fit better as its own, independent story, and I just really wanted to tell it from Beau's pov. Enjoy!

The day before the party, Beauregard had wasted no time in getting packed. Which was just about the biggest understatement of the century, considering that she had already  _ been _ packed for several days. Anything left was simply the bare necessities that she’d been unable to pack until the last minute. By twenty-two hundred hours, she was out the door, heaving her duffle bag into the backseat of the car, popping her tunes into the aux cord and speeding out the driveway. Late as the hour was, she didn’t feel sleepy; even though it had only been two years and a few months – give or take – since Caleb had ceased to be her roommate, he’d begun to complain fairly quickly about her late night phone calls, something which, when they were together in person, had been rather much the norm. Once, they’d stayed up the entire night, binging as many episodes of Twin Peaks’ third season as they’d been able to, eyes bloodshot, but minds exploding with potential theories as they’d biked side by side to campus only minutes after they’d finished part eight.

_ “I’m not a spring chicken anymore, Beau,” _ he’d said, the last time she’d had a three in the morning revelation and dialed him up without another thought. She’d promptly apologized of course, but she’d taken the shit out of him over the comment. If  _ anyone _ wasn’t a spring chicken anymore, it was  _ her _ . After all, Caleb had spent a year un-aging in the Feywilds, and she wasn’t too far off his age anymore.

Since his return, Beau’s life had been full of rapid, extreme changes. A letter came, informing her that she had a baby brother, which was probably the least of it, but then there was her new best friend, Mollymauk, and the biggest alterations of all: her girlfriends.

Yasha and Zuala Nydoorin had completely upended her comfortable, usual routine. Since meeting them through Caleb and Molly, Beau’s lackluster love life had gone from zero to eighty in six seconds and then back again. Sure, she’d had more than her fair share of lovely, perfectly good one night stands. Keg and Reani among them, but getting to know Yasha, and in turn, Zuala, had been something entirely different.

For one, Beau’s girlfriends were  _ married _ . To  _ one another _ . That was an obstacle, of course, or she’d assumed it would be. That assumption didn’t last long.

Between the two, Yasha was the shy one. Large and intimidating, her quiet demeanor contrasted pleasantly with her physical presence, and Beau had been instantly attracted. Zuala, on the other hand, who looked like she ought to act the way Yasha did, was a whirlwind of a person by comparison and Beau had quickly found herself feeling for Zuala much the same way she had for Yasha instantly.

It was Zuala who took the first step. Yasha followed, and from there, well, Beau hadn’t really had to do any of the work, thank fuck, or she’d  _ never _ have managed to get into the relationship at all. It was hard, being away from them so often, but in a short few months, her degree would be completed and she would be going home for good.

Home. Home to Rügen. Home to Yasha and Zuala.

Once, it may have been a frightening prospect.

No longer.

But, all that was aside. The real reason she was heading back was for the anniversary celebration. One whole year since Caleb had come back, a brand new husband in tow. One whole year since they were all able to relax, to breathe, to start their lives back up again without living in worry and fear.

Beau drove through the night, just as happily and easily as ever, her music playing overly loud over the speakers as she sang along to keep herself sufficiently awake. Okay, so, not that she’d admit it, but maybe Caleb was right. They weren’t spring chickens anymore. All the better that she’d be done with University soon.

In the dawn hours of the morning, she was finally crossing the isthmus, the golden sun cresting the horizon leaving a gilded sky in its wake, the edges of the clouds gilt with amber and shimmering pinks. She cracked the windows just a tinge, letting the crisp air breeze past her face, whipping loose strands of her hair across her cheeks as she futilely tried to maneuver her sunglasses on without catching or tugging.

As she neared the sleepy little coastal town where everyone she loved in the whole world lived, Beau somewhat reluctantly turned the music down a few notches out of respect for the sleepy little communities that she passed through. They’d never been anything but kind to her, unlike some of the other places that she’d lived in her nearly a quarter of a century.

Before long, the familiar streets were slipped past until she was parked outside of the joint shops, over which the Nydoorins lived. Just as Beau was about the pop the latch, she saw the side garage door fly open and Zuala, in her familiar straw-yellow plaits, bounced out, waving excitedly in contrast to her rather demure smile.

As Beau stepped out from the car, a real, shining grin breaking across her features, Zuala caught her up in a warm hug. Her arms, covered in a warm knitted sage green sweater, wrapped securely around Beau’s back, chasing away the early morning chill. One shifted upwards, course fingers wrapping securely around the back of Beau’s neck, and pulled her in for a fierce kiss.

“Hello to you, too, Zu,” Beau said through a laugh. “Miss me much?”

“Ha! Only a little!” Zuala pulled back, and Beau thought she could see a hint of a blush on Zuala’s brown cheeks. “Yasha is inside, hopefully working on breakfast.”

“Let me guess.” Beau arched a brow jauntily. “She wasn’t up when you got to work this morning. How’s the hog treating you?”

“Just fine. Let’s get you inside. Where’s your bag? Did you bring more things to leave here, like I told you to, so that there’s less to move later?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, sheesh. Anyone would think you liked me or something.” Beau’s nose crinkled just a little at the unexpected onslaught. Zuala was energetic, sure, but this was a little different than the usual. “You alright, hon?”

“Even better now that you’re home.”

That statement, at least, seemed sincere and Beau shrugged to herself, deciding to let it slide.

Inside, the smell of  _ Svenska pannkakor _ and meatballs filled the space and Beau breathed deeply, indulgently, with an extremely satisfied, over-exaggerated sigh of contentment. “Hey babe! I’m home!” She called, arm around Zuala’s shoulder, pulling her in tight against her side. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

“Beau!” Yasha’s face lit up in a soft smile as she peered around the pot hanging in her face. “You’re here! I, uh, I would come hug you, but the pancakes…”

“S’alright, babe,” Beau shot back. “I’ve got Zu here, keeping me company. And I’m sure she’s absolutely starved, so I’ll keep her occupied until you’re done.” In complete opposition of her own words, Beau let Zuala go, circling around the counter to stand on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of Yasha’s mouth, which twitched up in a smile.

Surreptitious hands slid around Beau’s waist from behind and Zuala was suddenly surrounding her from behind, pressing a kiss beneath Beau’s ear. “Let her be, sunshine, let’s get you settled.”

Laughing into the skin of Yasha’s check, Beau let Zuala draw her away. They were nearing the door when Beau heard the faint sound of Yasha humming a meandering little tune, unrecognizable as anything other than simple happiness.

They’d barely gotten her squared away before Yasha’ voice carried distantly into the master bedroom (which was now  _ two  _ mattresses and frames pressed together, Beau noticed, her heart skipping a beat as she did) calling them to breakfast.

Just as they entered, Yasha pulled Beau into a hug, lifting her off the floor and kissed her firmly. Beau, as she was wont to do, melted. She must have made some sort of undignified noise, because Zuala laughed in the same moment. There was the screech of the chair over the floor and Yasha finally set her down. “Hello, my love.”

“Hey, yourself.”

They joined Zuala at the table, and Yasha leaned over to give her wife a soft kiss. “Good morning, my heart.”

“Good morning to you too, my lazy angel.”

For a few minutes, they ate is silence. Beau was positively starving, and she scarfed down her breakfast at lighting speed. Eventually, when the grumbling of her stomach was satisfied, she swallowed down the last of her most recent bite and plunged into conversation. “So, what’s the schedule on this party now? And what exactly is it? Caleb said it’s an anniversary deal, but Molls told me that it’s a ‘Celebration’ with a capital ‘C’ and that it’s not ‘strictly’ about their wedding anniversary and then Caleb told me that Molly was exaggerating…” she paused, shoveling another bite into her mouth. “an’ en, Cayyeb shed dat-“

Yasha shook her head. “It’s an anniversary party, but they’re also celebrating Caleb’s homecoming. Una and Leofric insisted. And you know Caleb the best, so I’m sure that you-“

“-get it now, yeah.” Beau shook her head. “He doesn’t like the extra attention.”

Zuala shrugged. “I don’t see why he’s worried. He’s married to Molly, and I’m sure Molly will make sure that the attention stays off Caleb.”

Letting her fork settle on the plate, Beau tried not to gag as Zuala wiggled her eyebrows. “God, Zu, don’t scar me for life. Jesus.” The Nydoorins snickered together, and Beau attempted valiantly to ignore them. “So, do I like, gotta bring something? Like a present? Or can I just pass them off a bottle of wine?”

“Beau,” Yasha began. “It’s Caleb. I do not think he will particularly care.”

“Yeah, Cay might not, but Molls will.”

“Oh, he’ll rib you about it and then he’ll let it go.” Zuala put a hand out and laid it over Beau’s.

“Yeah, I know. But…” Beau looked down at her plate. “It’s dumb, but I kind of want to do something special? Like, Caleb’s my best friend. Molly may be my best friend too, but Caleb is…”

“Different.” Yasha’s tone was soft.

“Yeah, and I just…I’m not good at telling people that-“

“-you care about them. We know.” Zuala’s eyes twinkled when Beau finally snuck a glance up. “So, if it’s Caleb you’re thinking of, well, you know him. I’m sure you’ll think of something, and whatever it is, I know he’ll like it.”

“I think you are a very good gift giver, Beau,” Yasha said, half a moment later, and then promptly, blushed and looked away.

Instantly, Beau felt better. She let herself laugh a little at Yasha’s - her girlfriend of nearly ten months – embarrassment and then set to thinking about what she could come up with in time for that evening’s festivities. In the background, Zuala and Yasha started discussing plans for the day, and if Yasha’s hand slid onto the table to join Zuala’s over Beau’s, and Beau’s cheeks got a bit pink, well, that was just the heat of the kitchen, wasn’t it?

* * *

The Widogast’s front yard was strewn with bikes – and one, lone, attached buggie – when Beau and her girlfriends arrived later that day. Inside the baskets hung over the handlebars of their bikes were laden with various niceties for the party, not the least of which included a beautiful, hand picked bouquet from Yasha’s flower shop, and a freshly baked loaf of seeded bread that Zuala had spent the rest of the post breakfast morning mixing. Beau’s own contribution  _ did _ include a bottle of wine, however, something else rested in the basket.

It was silly to be nervous, but no one had ever told Beau that she was silly for anything and gotten away with it, even if they would have been right. There was Una, opening the door with a sweeping motion, as though banishing badness from the path, that the visitors might not track it in on their boots. Promptly, she wrapped Beau up in a tight hug, the kind that made her ribs ache, and Beau hugged back as tightly as she was able with her hands full. Una was warm and smelled of Pfeffernüsse, and Beau found, as she always did around Caleb’s parents, that the hole in her heart was filled in their presence.

“Welcome home, Beau, dear!” Una said, leading her in. “You’re all the last to arrive, but that’s fine, we’re not quite ready yet anyways.”

The moment she moved aside, another arm fell over her shoulders and, in the smarmiest voice possible, Mollymauk spoke his first words. “Two dates. Wow, you’ve got game, bro.”

Slowly, Beau turned to face him, pushing the bottle of wine into his chest. “Don’t ever try to sound like my American douchebag cousin ever again, you asshole, I told you that in confidence.”

“Love you, too, Beau,” Molly said in his normal voice. “But really, I’m glad to see all three of you looking so happy together.”

She huffed a laugh. “You say that every time.”

“Well, I like to see my friends getting the happiness they deserve, especially since Caleb and I ended our drama for good. We were so dramatic, all other drama pales by comparison.”

Groaning, Beau leaned her head on his shoulder. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because Caleb loves me,” he replied, deadpan. “And because I am the best wingman you have ever had. You are dating those two lovely women in no small part because of me.”

“And you’ll never let me forget it.” She lifted her head, meeting Molly’s eyes, which were, oddly, shining and glossy.

He shook his head, purple curls shifting gently. “Never.” There was a beat where Beau wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Molly fixed her in his gaze and then, before she knew it, he’d pressed his lips to her temple and then made off with the wine almost as though he’d never been there at all.

Finally left to her own devices, Beau surveyed the kitchen, which was nearly full to bursting with their assortment of friends and family. Just beyond, at the table, she could see Caleb and Leofric, busy with the place settings. And there, in the corner rocking chair, was Veth with Luc. In the kitchen, Yeza was speaking animatedly with Caduceus, and Jester and Zuala were helping Una with the food. Fjord was off to the side, blinking absently, and only then did Beau realize that he was holding the bottle of wine she’d brought, while Molly had wrapped himself around Yasha so firmly it seemed he’d never let go.

Beau couldn’t help a grin. Making her way towards the table, she strode up to Caleb from behind, the package burning in her hand. Suddenly, Caleb stilled, and Beau realized that Leofric had noticed her, indicating her presence to Caleb, who turned.

“Beauregard! Wilkommen! It is so good to see you!”

Caleb wore a beard again, well-trimmed but bushy, giving him the appearance of a good few more years’ age than he really had. His cheeks were red and windburned, his eyes shone brightly and his smile was wide and open.

“It’s good to see you too, man.” They embraced, hands clapping roughly on backs and Beau allowed herself to sink into it, to enjoy the feeling of family. “Missed you,” she said, softly, so that only Caleb would hear. His chuckle was a low humming vibration against her shoulder.

“I have missed you, too.”

Their embrace was broken by Fjord’s call of “Dinner’s served!” and before she knew it, it was over, and they all fell to their seats, and conversation picked up whirlwind pace. Caduceus was explaining his recent travels, Molly was talking all about his new job with Fjord at the festival, Caleb was shopping his book around to publishers and Yeza wouldn’t shut up about how Veth’s latest marketing endeavour was more successful than ever. Jester was opening a bakery soon, Fjord was taking cooking lessons, Leofric had just added an assortment of bags to his Etsy shop and Una had taken the Thrym’s to a botanical garden, their first extended trip in many years. Yasha had just done floral for a wedding – the shop’s first – and Zuala was fixing up an American motorcycle for an ‘undisclosed customer’ of some fame.

And, of course, Beau told of her own recent experiences, of the upcoming graduation, of her plans for moving back. Everyone cared. Everyone wanted to help. Everyone was interested in knowing. She’d been away so long, Beau had almost forgotten what it felt like to enjoy that sense of family.

When their meal was finished, and they were all leaning back in their chairs, the table cleared, sipping on wine and tea, the little package held securely under the thigh called for her attention again. Clearing her throat, Beau was about to present it to Caleb, when Yasha and Zuala, on either side of her, took her hands, one each, and shifted in their chairs to look at her.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, and Beau felt all eyes on her. A heavy weight settled in her chest and she glanced between them warily.

“What’s going-“

“Beauregard.” Yasha. Yasha was speaking. “Zuala and I have something to…to say.”

“Ask, Angel. We have something to ask.”

“And say, my heart.” Yasha gripped Beau’s hand more tightly and looked deep into her eyes. “Beauregard. We-“ she indicated her wife. “have been talking. We’ve missed you so much while you’ve been gone. You are like…um…a bee. And we are flowers and well, the flowers suffer when the bees aren’t around and-“

From the background, a rather undignified snort arose in Molly’s direction.

“What Yasha means, sunshine,” Zuala picked up as Beau flushed a deep red at the endearment. “Is that we used to be two and that was good, but since we had you in our lives, well, we’re not complete without you.”

“Uhhh…” Beau tried to think of something, anything, but her brain was blank, flashing red and black like the Kill Bill sirens in visual form, and her mouth was dry.

“Beau,” Yasha’s soft, timid tone broke through. “We are hoping that you would be engaged…”

“To us both, and make two, three” Zuala, firm and calm.

“Until death do us part,” Yasha added, almost reverently.

“You…I… _ what? _ ” The thrumming of her heart was so loud, Beau could feel it in her head, and much to her mortification, she could feel her eyes burning. In front of  _ everyone… _

“They want to  _ marry you _ , Beau!” Jester called out. “You know, like, if they could.”

Jester’s words were all it took. Suddenly, Beau was doubled over in laughter, hands still clasping that of her girlfriends’, warring emotions stirring vibrantly in her chest. Elation, fear, nausea and overwhelming joy all at once. (And yes, nausea was most  _ definitely _ an emotion, fuck you, Caleb.)

“Beau?”

When she finally sat up, still shaking from laughter, the world, and her girlfriends’ – no, fiancées’, they were her forever fiancées’ – faces were blurry from the tears they welling in her eyes. “Yeah, oh my God, yeah, yes. Yes. I…I do? I want-“

Two sets of arms enfolded her and Beau hid her face in the space between their shoulders, enjoying the warmth, and the security and stability. Then one by one, they lifted her chin, turning her to face them, and kissed her soundly, if a bit chaste. For the first time in a long, long time, Beau felt like everything –  _ everything – _ was going to be alright.

Later, several glasses of fine wine later, to be precise, Beau found Caleb again in the intimacy of their large gathering.

“Hey.”

“Hallo.” He smiled and gestured to her hand where the new ring, a simple band of titanium, inlaid with turquoise, courtesy, it turned out, of Leofric, was settled. “It looks good on you. Very sporty.”

“Nice. Thanks.” She shifted a bit. “Hey, Caleb?”

“Ja, was?” He asked, eyeing her a bit more carefully.

“I um, I have something for you.” Pulling of the package, Beau stifled a chuckle. “Feels a little ridiculous now, after um, that spectacle, but I wanted, well…”she shoved the little package into his hand. “Just, yeah. Take it. You’re welcome, or whatever.”

Caleb threw her a patented  _ look _ , but said nothing as he unwrapped the plain packaging from around a small circular object. He gasped a bit when he saw it, turning it over in his hands reverently, pausing to read the inscription. “Oh. Oh, uh, danke sehr, Beauregard. This is…” Caleb bit his lip, flushed and looked up from the gift to sear her with his earnest blue gaze. “You are a very good friend, Beauregard. Thank you.”

It was a compass, a beautiful wood encased piece, the engraving in beautiful calligraphic lettering.

“Yeah, well, don’t mention it. Just, um,” Beau scratched the back of her neck. “say something nice at my not-wedding will you?”

A moment passed where Beau wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Then, Caleb reached out, holding the compass in hand and pulled hers over it, pressing down.

“We have been through much together, you and I. This sentiment…” he grasped their hands together more tightly over the compass. “Don’t you ever forget it either. You belong  _ here _ , with us. We are your family, Beau.”

Though her smile wobbled, and her throat was thick, Beau pretended that it wasn’t, and Caleb, just as glossy eyed, played along. “I won’t. I forget. I promise.”

He smiled then, genuinely, and blinked once, before letting go, taking the compass with him, thumb brushing over it tenderly before allowing it to slip into his pocket. Only then, alone for the first time that night, did Beau really allow herself to give into the tears and the joy that was overflowing in her heart. She fingered the ring for a moment longer, and then, with a firm breath, set off to the couch where Zuala was lounging, legs flung over Yasha, to take up the space on the opposite side, laughing and joking and spending time, happily, with everyone who had become her family.

_ Caleb, A True North. So you can always find your way home, no matter how far away you feel. – B _


End file.
